Everything's Coming Up Gay
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: Prompt: Brenda and Sharon come out to Rusty.


Brenda had come to visit Sharon at work to discuss their evening plans for tonight. They had only been officially dating for about three months but they had courted much longer. The day after Brenda signed her divorce papers she called Sharon and asked her to coffee. They ended up spending the day together and from then on they haven't skipped a day since. About two months after the day they had coffee Sharon had asked Brenda if she would like to make their little romance official. Brenda obviously agreed and tonight would mark their three-month anniversary. Brenda had hopes of spending the night in bed together making love but it seemed Sharon had a different idea.

"Are you tellin' me you don't even want me to spend the night?" Brenda asked as she plopped down in the chair across from Sharon's desk.

"Rusty is going to be home tonight and I can't have him wondering why we are sharing a bed together." Sharon reasoned.

"Sharon, baby. I bought a _very _revealing and _very_ expensive set of lingerie especially for tonight. Do ya really wanna to let that go to waste?" Brenda asked giving her a seductive grin.

Sharon briefly thought about sneaking Brenda back in to her apartment after Rusty was asleep but she knew that neither she nor Brenda was quiet enough during sex to go unheard.

"Brenda Leigh there is always tomorrow night." Sharon said while fiddling with some papers not wanting to look at Brenda because she knew she was making a pouty face and she couldn't resist her when she made that face.

"But baby tomorrow night isn't our three-month anniversary. And plus I was really lookin' forward to spendin' time with you." Brenda said.

"Maybe we can come up with some sort of compromise. You could come over for dinner, I'm sure Rusty would love to see you." Sharon said.

"I don't see why we can't just tell him we're datin'. I mean he probably already knows somethin's up." Brenda said crossing her arms and pouting her lips.

"I don't want him to think that our relationship is going to end up like his mother's relationships. And I don't want him to be worrying that he is in the way or that I love him any less." Sharon said.

"Sharon. You are the exact opposite of his mother. There is no way he would ever think that you and I would just abandon him. Plus it might do him some good to see a healthy relationship." Brenda told her.

"I just…what if he feels like he's not wanted. I mean I have spent a lot of time away from him so you and I could be together." Sharon said honestly.

"And if he knew that you and I were datin' then all three of us could spend time together." Brenda said.

"I suppose you're right. But that still doesn't change that you can't spend the night." Sharon said not letting Brenda bask in her glory too long.

"What?!" Brenda squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"You are far too noisy during sex Brenda Leigh. Rusty's room is right across the hall. I would be mortified if he heard us having sex." Sharon said, her cheeks flushing just at the idea.

"First of all I'm only loud because you're s'good to me baby. And second you are far from bein' quiet yourself." Brenda said getting up from her chair and wiggling her way in between Sharon and her desk.

Sharon was lost in the way Brenda's scent filled her nose, she always smelled so damn good. She ran her hands up and down the sides of Brenda's body cursing herself for having such a tiny apartment.

"Ya know, I do have an apartment too Sharon." Brenda said straddling Sharon in her chair.

"Mmmm." Sharon just hummed as Brenda began to kiss her neck and run her fingers through her hair.

"We could eat dinner with Rusty, tell him we're datin' then go back to my place to celebrate." Brenda said as she continued her assault on that spot below Sharon's ear that was oh-so sensitive.

"It would be so obvious why we were leaving though." Sharon said.

"Not if I didn't drive to your house. You could just say you have to drive me home. He'd probably be asleep by the time you got back anyway." Brenda was determined to have Sharon to herself on this special day.

Brenda looked at Sharon's face and she could tell she was thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

"But what if—" Sharon was cut off by Brenda's lips. She relaxed into the kiss and realized she would do pretty much anything Brenda wanted as long as she never stopped kissing her.

They broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together.

"Alright. We'll tell Rusty tonight and then go back to your house." Sharon sighed, once again Brenda got her way by using her feminine charms.

"Good. Now pack up so we get goin'." Brenda said as she got up off Sharon's lap and grabbed her purse.

Once they arrived at Sharon's apartment it was around six o'clock. They held hands on the way from the elevator to the door and shared a chaste kiss for good luck once they got there.

Rusty was on the couch watching TV when they walked in.

"Finally you're home! Oh, hey Brenda!" Rusty said.

"Hi Rusty." Brenda said.

"Sharon can we PLEASE just order pizza? I don't know if I'll make it if I have to wait for you to prepare an entire meal." Rusty pleaded.

"Pizza sounds great. I didn't really feel like cooking tonight anyway." Sharon admitted. She could see Brenda biting her lip out of the corner of her eye and she knew it was because the other woman was thinking about what they both felt like doing instead. Sharon nudged her with her shoulder and almost made Brenda lose her balance as she was taking off her pink kitten heels. Brenda looked up at Sharon and stuck her tongue out. Sharon just smiled and headed towards the kitchen to order pizza.

Rusty saw this little exchange and it pretty much confirmed his suspicions about the two women. The past few months Sharon had been in a ridiculously good mood and spending a lot of time with Brenda. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. He just wondered why they were keeping it a secret.

After Sharon ordered the pizza she joined Rusty and Brenda in the living room. Rusty and Brenda were on the couch spread out so Sharon decided to take the comfy chair in the corner next to Brenda.

"Ok. Pizza is ordered and it should be here in about 20 minutes." Sharon said as she ran here hands through her luscious unicorn hair.

Brenda patted the spot next to her on the couch and Sharon just shook her head silently rejecting her girlfriend's invitation to sit next to her.

"Sharon you can sit next to Brenda. It's not like I don't know you two are dating." Rusty said having enough of their silent conversation.

The two women whipped their heads around to look at Rusty.

"I…um…" Sharon was at a loss for words.

"Oh come on. Did you really think I didn't know?" Rusty said.

"I would like to state for the record that I knew you knew." Brenda said looking at Sharon.

"Rusty, I was just…._we_ were just waiting for the right time to tell you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Sharon said.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable. I like Brenda and I love you and if Brenda makes you happy then I'm all for this." Rusty said sincerely.

"I love you too Rusty. And Brenda does make me very happy." Sharon said moving next to Brenda on the couch and lacing their hands together.

The pizza came and the three of them sat like that watching some reality TV show that Brenda had gotten them into a few weeks before. Rusty was shocked that Sharon let them eat pizza on the couch but Brenda promised to be careful. Once dinner was cleaned up Rusty headed for bed.

"Goodnight you guys." He said as he made his way to his bedroom.

"G'night Rusty." Brenda said from the couch, thoroughly enthralled in her TV show.

"I've got to drive Brenda back to her apartment but I'll be back in an hour." Sharon told him.

Rusty rolled his eyes and gave Sharon a smirk.

"What?" Sharon asked.

"I'm not a little kid Sharon. If you want to spend the night at her house I get it. I'm going to be asleep anyway so it won't matter if you're here or not." Rusty said.

"Oh. Well then I will see you in the morning." Sharon said trying her best not to be embarrassed.

Rusty closed his door and Sharon walked back out to where Brenda was.

"Well he gave me the green light to spend the night so I'm all yours until the morning." Sharon said.

Brenda smiled and got off the couch and gave Sharon another quick kiss but Sharon immediately deepened it. Brenda made a little gasp in the back of her throat and kissed Sharon back.

Sharon pulled away and Brenda's eyes were still closed and her lips seemed to chase after Sharon's.

"Get your shoes on honey and the kissing can continue at your place." Sharon husked in that sexy voice that Brenda loved.

Brenda put her shoes on and the two of them left for Brenda's place. This three-month anniversary was about to get a lot better.


End file.
